


Cheiloproclitic

by LiveLoveLaugh



Series: Uncommonly Common [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLaugh/pseuds/LiveLoveLaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having an erotic attraction to lips can be very distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheiloproclitic

_**Cheiloproclitic** [adjective] -- having an erotic attraction to a person's lips_

* * *

 

Never in my life did I think it was possible to be so attracted to someone’s lips, but here I am staring at her lips lost in a wave of thoughts and desires. I’m sure she’s trying to tell me something, maybe something important, but it’s just not getting through right now.

All I can do is imagine how those perfectly shaped lips must feel. They look as though they’d be oh so soft. They’d glide across my skin like silk as she whispered the best (and worst) things in my ear. Her kisses would be soft yet firm, easily taking the lead while I get lost in the feeling.

She’d take a step back and I’d see those lips, now slightly glistening in the low light, tilt up ever-so-slightly on the right. She only does that when she has an idea. I’d know then I was in real trouble then. Those lips, oh those perfect lips, would give the perfect amounts of pleasure and torture as they slowly drifted lower.

When she finally reached her destination, all coherent thought would cease. My world would turn into nothing but a series of feelings.

A kiss here

A touch there

A lick right there

And, oh! Yes! Her lips go right where I need them.

It’s in that moment, in the afterglow, while she’d slowly make her way back up my body, lips curved into the sexiest smile I’d ever seen, that I’d realize for the twelfth time that day how much I loved that woman. Not just her lips, her kiss, or her touch. I love **HER**. All of her. Her mind, her body, and her beautiful soul.

Ashley Williams, the woman who was there with me in the beginning and here with me as we approached the end.

“Shepard? Shepard? Earth to Maria Shepard! Are you in there?!”

I snap back to reality as I finally hear Ashley calling my name.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What’s going on?” I say as I hope no one at the poker table notices the slight flush that’s beginning to creep up my neck.

“I was saying it’s your turn Shep. Are you in or out?” says Ashley. Her lips begin to curl up the slightest bit and I know that she knows I was daydreaming again.

“Uh oh. Lola’s getting that misty eyed look again.” James said with a slight laugh.

“Oh shut up! I do not get _misty eyed_ , thank you very much! I’m all in.” I said, throwing a poker chip at his head. I’d probably come to regret going all in without paying attention to my hand, but I’d deal with the consequences of that later.


End file.
